


Many Fails At Freddy's

by DarkMindVagabond



Series: Five Nights at Failure [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Bonnie has no direction, Chica loves Pizza, Foxy is an idiot, Freddy is loud as fuck, Gen, Major Crap-Ups, Outtakes, Scott gets pissed too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's was not an easy game to make. Lots of prep time went in behind the scenes. Too bad synthetic A.I. robots are too stupid to learn cues, signals, or when to put down the freaking pizza! Ladies and gentlemen and animatronics, I give you the blooper reel for Five Nights at Freddy's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a head's up, this story is nowhere near finished! This is just a preview for what I have in store! I sat for hours on end thinking of ways that robots could fuck up 'movie like' scenes and this is what I have so far. Any suggestions are welcome! But I will only be doing game one for now! All other games will come after this one! 
> 
> Now, enjoy the stupidity of these morons!

_Bonnie’s Blunder_

Bonnie’s position was in front of the camera in the backstage room. A white X was placed on the floor in both places so he knew where to stand. And every so often, he was supposed to step closer to the camera.

The first time he stepped, he knocked a costume over in the corner.

“Cut!” The director, Scott, shouted, jumping from his director’s chair and instructing the robot what to do. “You’re stepping too far to the left. You just wanna stand in front of the camera on the X. Let’s try again!”

**Take 4**

Bonnie was mid step when his snout came in contact with the camera lens, shattering it to pieces.

“Ow!” He screeched, even though he was made of metal. He didn’t feel pain.

“Cut! Back it up, let’s do it again.” As expected, this went for 3 more takes before it was perfect. Until Bonnie was told to leave the room and stand in the hall on the left.

He stood on the right. Chica walked right into him.

* * *

 

_Fall Down Foxy_

**Take 2**

Foxy missed his cue last time. Scott backed him up and made him run it again.

Foxy stood at the front of the hall, ready to run down in the camera view when the signal sounded. A stage hand waved to tell him to run and Foxy took off at high speed, his hook up and glinting in the glare of the flickering lights. Everything seemed to be going great… Until his jagged claw on his foot tore into the carpet.

Foxy went flying through the air and landed face first on the ground, screeching in confusion as his hook embedded itself into the carpet. He was left staring up at his companions, Bonnie and Chica dying of laughter on the sidelines. Two technicians had to pull him from the floor. A piece of carpet tore off the ground when they ripped the hook from the floor. Repairs were made to the set and Foxy was given time to collect himself before trying again.

Bonnie and Chica were laughing at him the whole time.

* * *

 

_Tape Switch_

The power had just gone out. Mike Schmidt sat in the darkness, awaiting the scripted terror known as Freddy Fazbear. There were sounds of very large footsteps coming closer and closer to the doorway and then Freddy’s face lit up with terror. But instead of the incredibly creepy death music that Freddy is known for, something else blared from his mouth.

Foxy’s pirate shanty started playing and the fox robot stood there with a confused expression on his face. He looked at Chica and Bonnie. “Should I do it?” When he just got silence, he determined it. “Imma do it!”

Foxy ran passed Freddy who was trying to turn his switched tape off and jumped into the room, but tripping over the leg of the desk in the dark and went flying out the door on the right. Foxy’s howl of anguish was all Mike could hear and he yelled it before Scott could.

“CUT!”

* * *

 

_Chica’s Jaw_

Chica is well known for having a scary beak that hangs open in almost every shot. That’s not originally how it was meant to be.

When shooting the dining hall scene, Scott had instructed Chica to open her beak and stare into the camera lens as if she was ready to eat Mike. This was a big mistake on Scott’s part.

Chica forced her beak too far apart and one of the locks on the side became jammed. Chica tried to close her beak herself but it seemed almost impossible.

When shooting the next scene in the East Hall, Scott told her to close her beak but she just shook her head.

“Why not?” Scott asked.

“i hant, ny eeek ith thuck,” She spoke with her mouth open wide. Scott groaned with frustration and cut all takes for a few hours to repair her exoskeleton jaw. Chica sat in the backroom with just her endoskeleton skull visible and she was incredibly embarrassed by all of this.

Foxy and Freddy walked in to see what halted production and Freddy snickered. “I forgot how ugly you were without your exoskeleton.”

Chica punched him in the nose, denting his exoskeleton snout, holding up production even more. As expected, Scott lost his shit.


End file.
